battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Febreze
Febreze, labeled The Gentle One (also known as Peace Spray) is a male contestant on The Beach Glows. Personality He takes things very gently, and discusses concerns. When problems occur, he tells people how to fix them. He continues to freshen the game. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, when Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Lemonade are selling funnel cakes, Febreze shows up with a $25 bill. He asks for a funnel cake, which he gets after paying, says "thank you" and leaves. He is not seen again for the rest of the video. In What The Beam Determined, first Sunscreen and Bugspray talk about his winning of a Nobel Prize. He then says both he and Rubber won the prize. He listens to Rubber talk about Bouncy Ball, and asks why he's not with them. During the challenge, when Napkin hangs onto Rubber, Febreze says it's a good thing that there's a recovery center in case they die. Then Thread accuses him of speaking nonsense and knocks him off the beam. In Don't Capsize!, he is the first boy to be chosen on The Beach Glows. He later chooses Radio onto the team. During the challenge, he asks what they need to do and Candle says they need to get a boat from the shed. He is last seen doing a football-esque movement with Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Rubber, for their victory. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, he gazes at a firefly at night. When Rubber refuses to sleep, Febreze says he's tired, and later they leave Rubber with Febreze saying "good night". The next morning, when Candle says someone on their team is missing and Napkin says it's Rubber, Febreze looks for Rubber. He finds him asleep, and wakes him for the challenge. During the challenge, he complains the loss of Rubber, Napkin and Beachball, and catches a ball Dodecahedron throws at him, getting Dodec out. Febreze gets out when Camera makes him cough with the chalkboard erasers. In Creating Comfort, he thinks of something spectacular for making the beds. He goes to Nintendo and asks if he can freshen the air in the room. Nintendo says he should feel free to; and if Eggy weren't eliminated that would be something valuable about his pillow. Febreze is then seen sitting next to Radio and remarking that their team already did a lot of hard work. He gets mad when Nintendo says the Shining Lights won. He is last seen hugging Nintendo when he says the Beach Glows can stay in the TOD overnight. In Time to Rhyme, he is seen at the elimination, happy that he and Bugspray are both safe. During the challenge, he is a bit worried to recite his poem, for unknown reasons. He asks to be last, and his poem isn't even shown. Trivia *He is friends with Sunscreen and Bugspray, but he's not in an alliance with them particularly because he's of the opposite gender. *Radio is his best friend. *He speaks in Nicholas' completely normal voice, like Baseball by AnimationEpic, Party Hat by Anko6 and TeenChampion's Map. Gallery Ch03_pic33.png|He's old enough for the Rejah City Haunted Mirror Maze... unlike the pale, deserted kid he is holding. Febreezepropic.png FebrezeUpdated.png BFIS-Febreze-Pose.png FebrezeIntro.png Febreze pose.png FebrezeIcon.png Category:Febreze Category:Male Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestant Category:Gentle Category:Old